


Moonlight

by The_shadows_of_my_mind



Series: Another Night in the Musain [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, Virgin Joly, sex for the sake of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadows_of_my_mind/pseuds/The_shadows_of_my_mind





	Moonlight

“Oh Joly.” Feuilly sighed, biting the medic’s neck. Joly squirmed under Feuilly’s touch, not used to the unfamiliar sensation, but leaned into it none the less. The moonlight was just visible through the curtains, but other than the sliver of light, the bedroom was black.

The fan maker kissed and bit Joly’s skin; his neck, his cheek, his collarbone, his mouth. Joly’s breathing quickened as Feuilly’s attack became more forceful, and Joly tumbled on to the bed behind them, while Feuilly began to strip. The medic grew harder than he already was at watching Feuilly’s clothing slowly disappear into the darkness, and soon enough the student was standing naked before him. Feuilly lowered his body over Joly’s, softly kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt simultaneously, only stopping when he heard Joly gasp.

“What’s wrong _chéri_?” Feuilly asked the boy beneath him, caressing his soft brown hair.

“I’ve… I’ve never…” Joly stuttered, turning his head away from the fan maker ashamedly.

Feuilly gave a sympathetic smile. “I understand,” he said, taking one of Joly’s hands in his, and guiding it across his nude body, “You don’t need to be afraid _mon_ _amour_ ” Feuilly lead Joly’s hand across his chest and down to his abdomen, his grip tightening when their hands reached his cock. Joly looked at Feuilly curiously, and moved his hand to grasp the fan maker’s hardening member, revelling in the reaction that he received.

Joly tested with different speeds and pressures, analyzing each reaction Feuilly gave, seeing which would bring him the most pleasure. Once Joly locked into a steady rhythm, Feuilly grasped Joly’s shoulders tightly, panting and beginning to sweat.

“Please…” Feuilly gasped, thrusting his hips into the student’s palm. With a small grin, Joly obliged, speeding up his pumping until Feuilly came in his hand with a shout. Joly continued to stroke Feuilly as he recovered, albeit softer and slower, and leaned up to kiss the other student. Feuilly rested his forehead on Joly’s and placed his hands on the medic’s chest, continuing to slowly unbutton Joly’s shirt and trousers as he breathed shakily.

Not a word was spoken between the two as Joly was stripped of all of his clothing, and the boys’ hands wandered along the other’s body. Joly felt Feuilly’s already hard erection rub against his, creating wondrous friction between them, and the two clawed at each other. Feuilly took slow breaths and broke away from Joly’s embrace, much to the medic’s disappointment and confusion. Feuilly kissed him quickly yet reassuringly, and pushed Joly down on the bed delicately, parting his legs slightly. The medical student grasped the blanket underneath him, knowing what was coming next. The fan maker hovered over Joly, pressing light kisses into his hair.

“Just relax.” Was all Feuilly whispered to Joly, before slowly entering him. Joly gasped and his body tensed at the sensation and pain, which caused Feuilly to stop momentarily. “Breathe chéri, it’ll be better soon.” The medic managed a nod, and tried to calm his body enough for Feuilly to continue. When Feuilly was fully inside of Joly, he waited for the student to adjust, seeing Joly’s eyes clamped shut and his breathing heavy.

After a few moments, Joly’s composure calmed and his hips started to move slightly, which Feuilly took as a sign to continue. The revolutionary slowly pumped in and out, building up a harder, faster, stronger rhythm, and was delighted when Joly’s hips began to match his thrusts. The heat between the two began to build, and Feuilly’s hand snaked between their bodies to grasp Joly’s cock. Joly clutched Feuilly’s shoulders tightly, whimpering at the contact, and bucking into the fan maker’s hand rapidly, ignoring their rhythm completely. The boys were sweating and thrusting into each other wildly, and they both hit their climax at the almost exact same time, screaming each other’s names into the night. Feuilly’s hot seed spilled within Joly as Joly came over Feuilly’s hand and all over their stomachs.

The revolutionaries lay down side by side on the cold bed in a comforting embrace, Joly curling into Feuilly’s chest. Feuilly kissed Joly’s hair and forehead.

“ _Je t’adore._ ” he said with every kiss. Joly sighed contently.

 “ _Je t’adore aussi._ ” he whispered back, just before drifting off to sleep in Feuilly’s arms. 


End file.
